elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Other items
If you know what exactly leash, torch or any other unobvious item does - add it please. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Anothеr (talk • ) 05:49, 5 July 2008 I've been using Mani's stone (elona 1.16) for a couple of days now and, while it does change some item's types, rods always get rerolled as rods -erdraug —Preceding unsigned comment added by 81.220.20.23 (talk • ) 06:47, 29 April 2009 Is the secret treasure (one that gives mutant feat) some kind of set item or does it drop randomly? I never found one myself, and it's only possible to wish for it in wizard mode (normal wishing gives other secret treasures/experiences, usually Lomias). --Enlait 08:03, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Items I'd like to see added to or linked from this page (or other appropriate place) * deck * monster ball * little ball * junk stone -- 12:56, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Perhaps the page should also be renamed to "Other items" instead of just "Other? - 14:22, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :Sounds good to me. -Jatopian 03:12, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :: Please, do it. ARR8 04:20, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Would like confirmation on whether the Secret experience of Kumiromi drops from monsters. I actually had one drop from a fairy in wizard mode after wolfing down tons of happy apples, but I would like to know if it drops off anything else. 14:02, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Anyone want to include all the new stuff from the Christmas update? (New Year's Gift etc.) I'll just make a note here so I'll remember when it rolls around in my game. RCName 01:17, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Has anyone confirmed that the feat from ekhatl actually does anything?Johndeezy 05:47, January 17, 2010 (UTC) : Yes. -- ARR8 22:25, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Anyone Know how one gets the upstairs/downstairs? —Preceding unsigned comment added by Tyler Brogan (talk • ) 22:25, July 31, 2010 (UTC) : Holy Night Festival. -- ARR8 22:25, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Secret experience of Kumiromi I just got one from a fairy. —Preceding unsigned comment added by (talk) 14:36, January 24, 2010 Cursed secret experience of Lomias Lomias dropped a cursed secret experience. When I used it, the message "you have a bad feeling about this..." appears and nothing happens. Is this because the item is cursed, or is this normal? If this is the typical result, what am I supposed to do with this item? 06:07, April 21, 2011 (UTC)b :Cursedness of that item makes no difference to its effect. That is the normal result. It causes your child - if you make a gene anytime after using it - to receive the Beggar's Pendant at the start of the game, in an extra scene. -Jatopian 00:33, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Upstairs & Downstairs When playing 1.16fix2b, I can't wish for both "upstairs" and downstairs". Are they only available after the x'mas version, or precious items that can't be wished for? :1.16fix2b is an earlier version than the xmas version. Stair items were introduced in xmas. Upgrade. - 02:30, August 27, 2011 (UTC)